Mama Lover(альбом)
'Mama Lover '— альбом Российской женской поп-группы SEREBRO выпущенный 19 июня 2012 года, а также песни из альбома которого пели сёстры Лауд. Paradise Кто пели Лени Лауд Лола Лауд Люси Лауд Текст песни Лола — первый куплет(You know my scheme...), припев(And if you push it in once...), второй куплет(like silver ball, I'd love to roll...) Лени — переход(You pull on me...), припев(And if you push it in once...) Люси — третий куплет(My bass like boom boom...), бридж(you do it, and I feel the lead...) Like Mary Warner Кто пели Лори Лауд Лени Лауд Лола Лауд Текст песни куплет Лори Hey, boy I see that you’re feeling down You’re kind of taking your time, ah You’re smiling back at me and I.. I am on fire And I gonna wait long I feel so hot, let’s just turn it on I got you watching me on the floor What are you running from Все Like Mary Warner Boy, my love is so right, ah I’ll make you wanna Try this love for tonight, ah Like Mary Warner Boy, my love is so right, ah I’ll make you wanna Try this love for tonight, ah куплет: Лори и Лени I like the feeling that gets me first What kind of love’s gonna make me mad You’ve got to know how to do that Give it to me.. yes, oh oh And I ain’t gonna wait long I’ll let you see how to freak on Your body tells me you want more So what are you running from [припев: все Like Mary Warner Boy, my love is so right, ah I’ll make you wanna Try this love for tonight, ah Like Mary Warner Boy, my love is so right, ah I’ll make you wanna Try this love for tonight, ah Song #1 Кто пели Лори Лауд Лени Лауд Лола Лауд Текст Песни куплет: Лори When I catch you picking me You better get a chill Boy, you wanna take on me 'Cause I'm your killing pill Can't you see the way I move My dress, my flashy skin Listen up, you know I got The place you've never been Лори Slow down Boy, you don't wanna let me down You better stop, you know what все Oh, don't call me funny bunny I'll blow your money, money I'll get you to my bad ass spinning for you Oh, I'll make it easy, honey I'll take your money, yummy I've got my bitches standing up next to me все x2 So come and check it (Uh) So come and check it (Uh) So come and check it My bad ass spinning for you (Ow) куплет: Лори Keep on taking over you It's kinda getting free Baby boy you know I still Got sexy freak in me Gotta tease you nasty guy So take it, don't be shy Put your cherry on my cake And taste my cherry pie Лори Slow down Boy, you don't wanna let me down You better stop, you know what все Oh, don't call me funny bunny I'll blow your money, money I'll get you to my bad ass spinning for you Oh, I'll make it easy, honey I'll take your money, yummy I've got my bitches standing up next to me Лори Maybe I'll take you with me tonight Maybe you'll show me another way And find a reason for me to stay But something I must tell you все Oh, don't call me funny bunny I'll blow your money, money I'll get you to my bad ass spinning for you Oh, I'll make it easy, honey I'll take your money, yummy I've got my bitches standing up next to me все х2 So come and check it (Uh) So come and check it (Uh) So come and check it My bad ass spinning for you (Ow) Angel kiss Кто пели Лори Лауд Луан Лауд Лола Лауд Текст песни куплет: Лори и Луан Stay With me for a while What's gonna happen As I am laying in your arms And Before the goodbye I wanna try it Run out the clock But it still alarms Все х2 Just gimme gimme angel kiss Cuz you the only one I miss Just gimme gimme angel kiss Cuz you the only one I miss Just gimme gimme куплет: Лори и Оуан Love That makes me feel so weak My body's saying You are the right one But I'm blind Eyes The only way to speak It's not complicated Cuz we can read each other minds [Припев: все Just gimme gimme angel kiss Cuz you the only one I miss Just gimme gimme angel kiss Cuz you the only one I miss Just gimme gimme angel kiss Just gimme gimme angel kiss Cuz you the only one I miss Just gimme gimme angel kiss Cuz you the only one I miss Just gimme gimme angel kiss Just gimme gimme angel kiss Just gimme gimme angel kiss Mama Lover Кто пели Линн Лауд Лана Лауд Луна Лауд Текст песни